Amaran Sea
The Amaran Sea is a location in the south-east of Farthrone. Features The Amaran Sea is one of the most interconnected areas on Farthrone, if not Tolas. The variety in climates combined with the multitude of ancient settlements, some in ruins, some still thriving, means that life and trade have always flourished in this region. In examining the Amaran Sea, the best place to start is its major cities, which serve as both the centers of trade, authority and culture in the region. The major cities of the region are as follows: * Drenden - see also, the Drenden Protectorate and the Northern Company * Olden * Ruhx * Suhli * Kashesh * New Vahna * Jas - see also, the Tsi Gao * Farwatch * Baarsk * Novdahain * Ghask Perhaps due to its large population, or perhaps to its ancient history of migration, war and commerce, the ethnicity and racial makeup of the cities in the Amaran sea is strikingly mixed. Nearly every race on Farthrone can be found in this region, and racial tensions are the exception, rather than the rule. Administrations, governments and militaries are almost always open to members of any race, though in some areas the upper echelons of these organisations may still be dominated by one race or another. Despite the open, even tolerant nature of most of the Amaran states, the region is almost always a victim of war, invasion and political unrest. Countless conflicts have been fought over this region, and there is no sign of a truly dominant power emerging to quell any opposition. For now, it appears the states and regions of the Amaran Sea will continue their cycle of growth, decay and resurgence as they have done for hundreds, if not thousands, of years. History One of the major events in the sea's history was Shardfall where a large fragment of the crystal that collided with the planet landed in the sea causing tidal waves around the coast. Divine EraCategory:LocationCategory:Farthrone During the Divine Era, the Amaran Sea was witness to a number of these manifestations, the full results are yet to be seen however. The Awakening of the Blood This refers to the sudden appearance of sorcerers around Farthrone and the Amaran region, particularly noticeable in the cities of the Drenden Protectorate which had been noted for its lack of spellcasters. The manifestation appears to promote those mages to an aptitude for siege magic and combining their powers with the study of alchemy. The event was triggered by the exarchs of Aureon that have been given the title of the Three Scholars, taken from the Astral Calendar sign of a similar name. Their goal was to reignite the magic potential of the people of the region in order to combat the rise of Xhahon-Dor beneath the sea. Instead it would seem that the Protectorate would prefer to use these new found magical abilities to combat the Tsi Gao that returned to the region, escalating the war between the two.